Sometimes Love Has Consequences
by ButNotHaHaFunny32
Summary: Thalia has been devastated over Luke's death, so she begins to see another guy. But when she is discovered, will she be able to hold herself together? Or will one decision be the end of it all? OOC, Thuke ish , WARNING- NOT A HAPPY STORY! tres angsty
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Just a little Thuke (ish) story, probably just 2 or 3 chapters. Something to get my mind off of my other story, because I have MAJOR writer's block. **

**After TLO. Thalia is still a Hunter… though not for long (oops! Spoiler!)**

Thalia's POV

"Thalia!"

I whirled around to face the whisperer. Had they discovered my secret? What were they going to do to me?

"Thalia!" The voice murmured again, more urgently. I spied a face in the blackness of the night, my hand unconsciously creeping towards the knife strapped to my thigh. I slowly turned, then pivoted with lightning speed, twisting my knife just so.

Something caught my arm. "Thalia. It's me!"

"Nick?"

"Finally!"

I smiled as I caught sight of his face. His bright blue eyes shone in the moonlight. I cupped his face in my hands, and pressed my lips to his, slowly, gently. This brought back so many memories…

"I've missed you, Thals."

"You saw me yesterday. That was twenty-four hours ago."

"And it was twenty-four hours too long."

"You're a hopeless romantic. There is something wrong with you," I joked.

"You're the one that took an oath to stay away from guys all your life."

"Touché."

I kissed him again, this time longer, my breath getting ragged. I felt Nick's fingers running through my hair. Again, so many memories…

"_Thalia. Annabeth's asleep."_

_I looked up from my wounded leg, up to Luke's face. The streetlamps cast some parts of his face into shadow. Strangely, that made him look even more handsome than he usually did. He sat down next to me._

"_Thalia, I have something to say."_

_I looked at him questioningly._

"_Ah… this has been on my mind for a while. And I just wanted to you to know that I, ah… I really like you, Thalia. Really. And after all the adventures we've had, I think that I really might love you."_

_My heart skipped a beat._

_You know, Luke," I said quietly. I was surprised that I could think, let alone talk. "I actually think that I might love you too."_

_He leaned, and I could feel his breath on my cheeks. _

_I moved closer, and kissed him._

_I felt sparks fly, an angelic choir in my ears._

_Welcome to heaven._

"Thalia? Thalia!"

"What?"

"You've been very unresponsive lately. Is everything alright?"

I looked at Nick's blue eyes, his blonde hair, his lean build. He reminded me so much of Luke… I could tell Luke everything. Why couldn't I do that with Nick?

"Everything's okay when you're around." I lied.

He smiled. "Awesome. Now, Miss Thalia, please kiss me."

I touched my lips to his, and giggled quietly against his mouth.

I don't know how long we continued like that, but I saw the first rays of the dawn, turning the world pink and purple. "Nick. I have to go. The other Hunters are going to be waking up soon."

He looked sad, angry almost. "Stay with me."

"You know I can't."

"If you loved, you'd stay with me."

"I can't. The Hunters mean so much to me, and you know that."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you didn't want to spend the day with me."

"But you know better."

Nick sniffed. "Well run along to your precious little Hunters, and leave me here, 'kay?"

"I'll see you later." I gave him a little kiss on the lips.

"THALIA?"

I whirled around. There was someone behind me.

_Shit. _

My second-in-command, a girl named Alison, walked out from behind a tree trunk. I felt my knees grow weak, and my neck turn red. "A-A-Alison… what are you d-doing here?" I stuttered.

She smiled evilly. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm turning you in." She fled into the woods, in the direction of the Hunters' base.

_Shit._

Alison and I had been friends, until one day last month. We'd been hunting, and I shot a manticore that had been inches away from killing her. She claimed that she could have managed, and that I just wanted to steal her thunder, so she'd been out for blood ever since.

_Oh shit._

I twisted to face Nick. He was looking at me with disgust. "Go. I'll meet you tonight." He turned, and sauntered away.

I ran after Alison.

**A/N- Not the best story, I know. Just something to waste time with. Ah, whatever. Really, the plot is that Thalia hooks up with this Nick dude, because he looks like Luke, who she's still pining for, but he's not the best to her.**

**Yeah, sorry. It's short. Like, incredibly. 716 words. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Thalia, Luke, or Artemis. But I do own Nick and Alison.**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews/favorites/alerts!!! I log into my email one day and I have 17 emails from FanFiction! And 11 the next day! Though not all of them were for this story, wow!**

Part 2

_ Don't do it Alison. Don't do it!_ I ran for all I was worth. I didn't care if the branches cut my face, or if I tripped, or if I bled, I just had to stop her. The Hunters meant everything to me…

"Thalia. There you are."

My heart wanted to escape through my mouth, it was beating so fast. Lady Artemis was standing with Alison by her side. I almost _felt_ the knife in my back, and Alison's smug smile was stabbing the metaphorical point deeper and deeper.

"Alison says you have something to explain."

"Yes, Lady Artemis."

"Well please tell me. I'm dying to know."

Choking, I told her the story, about Nick. The pain from Alison's backstabbing enveloped my whole body. How could I?

I looked up, because I had been looking at the ground the whole time. Alison's smile had widened. Lady Artemis's face was devoid of emotion. My anxiety was like a fire: it kept getting stronger, trying to break free. My foot began unconsciously tapping against the dirt floor.

"Thalia, you are my lieutenant. I do not _want_ to see you go, but I fear it is necessary. You broke the sacred vows of the Hunters, and that cannot go unpunished."

My heart stopped.

The Hunters had been all that kept me from drifting into a coma-like state of loss… And at times I had even been tempted to just end it all. But my duty to Lady Artemis was like a leash. It pulled me back if I strayed too far away.

"Thalia Grace, you have dishonored the Hunters. You must go, take all of your belongings. You are no longer under my command."

My whole body started to shake. "Yes, Lady Artemis."

I have no recollection of what happened next. The only thing I remember was breaking my bow in half, along with all of my arrows.

I woke up feeling groggy. _Where am I?_

Then it came back to me.

_I was no longer a Hunter._

I fell back onto my bed, and cried myself to sleep again.

My nightmare was vivid. I saw Luke's face, which melded into Alison's smirk, with voices echoing in the background.

_You are no longer under my command._

_I think I might love you, Thalia._

I awoke in a cold sweat.

There was no light in my apartment, and I could hear the rain pounding on the roof and windows. But I didn't care. Crying, I stood up, and started to get dressed in my favorite jeans, graphic t, and black Converse. I threw open the door and rushed out into the hallway.

Once out of the building, I walked and walked until I felt branches whip across my face. _Déjà vu, huh,_ I thought. _Just like yesterday._

I stumbled blindly until I got to my destination. I was soaking wet by now, but it didn't mean anything. I looked around me, and closed my eyes. It reminded me so much of the past…

"_Thalia, look at this place!"_

_I surveyed my surroundings. We were on the edge of a cliff. There were boulders everywhere. I glanced at Luke's beaming face. "It's awesome!"_

"_Yeah, I know. And look over there. At the edge."_

_I carefully walked up to where Luke was pointing. Below me, water was churning, turning white in some places. _

"_If you fell, the rocks would kill you. No doubt about that," Luke said evilly._

"_And…" I prodded._

_Luke said nothing, but he was grinning._

"_What are you doing?"_

_He smiled wider. "Would you like to find out about the rocks?"_

"_You wouldn't…"_

"_Try me."_

_He then proceeded to chase me around the cliff, threatening to throw me off._

That was why I was here.

"_If you fell, the rocks would kill you. No doubt about that"._

That was exactly why I was here.

I walked swiftly up to the edge of the precipice. The water was as black as night, but the deadly rocks seemed to taunt me.

The tips of my shoes were now in thin air. _It's_ n_ow or never, _I thought.

Taking a deep breath, I thought of Luke once more. If he were alive, I would never have to do this. But he was dead. So I would have to be too.

And so, the rain mixing with my tears, I flung myself over the edge of the cliff, and into the abyss below.

**A/N- Well I never said it was going to be a HAPPY story, now did I? So what do you think? Am I going to make her die, or am I going to have mercy?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Thalia, Luke, and Percy are not my characters. They are Rick Riordan's.**

Part 3

The next day, people from around the state poured milk into their cereal, sugar into their coffee, and shook open the newspaper. Some did it to catch up on current events, some did it to avoid their grumpy wives. No matter why, each person who read the newspaper that day saw the exact same article. Most of them just scanned it, and said "Oh, what a pity". But they didn't know the whole story.

**TRAGEDY IN NEW YORK**

_Yesterday morning, police uncovered the body of teenage girl Thalia Grace at the bottom of a cliff, near the Long Island Sound, the time of death being around 1 o'clock in the morning. "There was a heavy thunder storm around that time," one local recalls. "It was very strange. At one particular point, the lightning seemed to stop completely. It was then that I heard this splash. I didn't think anything of it, though." Officials are trying to find out who her parents were, and why she did what she did. When interviewed, Alison Sinclair, a friend of the deceased girl's, said, with a snort, "she was a teenage girl. It was definitely about a guy." If you have any information as to what could have happened, contact the local police. Maybe we can work to eliminate tragedies like this, like what happened to the young Thalia Grace._

**A/N- Well, that's the end to my oh-so-short story… Sorry for making her die. Some stories have to be sad, I guess. And about the lightning, it's because Zeus was mortified, but he couldn't do anything… you know… "Gods can meddle in mortal affairs".**

**But now that I think about it, Thalia is/was immortal.**

**Oh yeah. She was kicked out of the Hunters.**

**I can't even remember my own story.**

**Well, please review, and read my other stories, "It All Started With A Chariot Race" and "Dear Percy, Dear Annabeth".**


End file.
